The Call
by Prihnex
Summary: This was inspired by the song "The Call" by the Backstreet Boys. We didn't know what to do for AkURoku day so we just made this. Basically Axel cheats on Roxas and so on.


__

Summary: This was inspired by the song "The Call" by the Backstreet Boys. We didn't know what to do for AkURoku day so we just made this. Basically Axel cheats on Roxas and so on.

_Go listen to this song! I's awesome! It'll make you cry! _

**801: Alright we're making this on 07/31/08 17:33 (5:33 PM)**

**TEWG: UGH!! MY INTERNET CONNECTION HAS BEEN CUT OFF?! I'M USING MY MOM'S COMPUTER TO UT THIS UP FOR AKUROKU DAY! YAY! HAPPY DAY! **

**801: Erm sorry if it's a little crappy. We have a limited amount of time so sorry!**

"Talking"

'_Thinking' _

_Emphasize _

Disclaimer: WE do NOT own AKUROKU or ANY of it's ACCESSORIES, NEITHER do WE own KINGDOM HEARTS. 

_**WARNING: ALCOHOL, CHEATING, AND, I GUESS, DRAMA.**_

_**

* * *

**_Axel smirked at the little cup filled with beer. It would be a lie to say he was drunk. He was no where near it. He wasn't an alcoholic but he wasn't one to say 'no' to beer either. He would probably drink until he was fully drunk and probably continue until he no longer had any more brain cells."…Thenz he waz like 'gets out ofz by housed' and kicked be outz!" Axel slurred.

"You screwed up!" His friend, Riku, commented.

"Thankz, I guess," Axel drank down his shot of vodka before ordering the guy at the counter, who was looking quite beautiful, more. Damn bars, making everyone seem so hott and beautiful...

"So's how's youz anz Szora?" Axel asked. The redhead put a hand on his head to try and keep his headache away.

"He's great!" Riku exclaimed.

"Ow!" Axel shut his eyes then opened them to glare at Riku.

"Keep allz your lovez to a minimum!" He yelled. _'Ow, ow, ow, head hurts'_

"Sorry," Riku apologized, "I just love Sora so much." Riku took a small swig of whatever he was drinking, Axel guessed red wine?

"Why can't Rox-ass just agree wiz me on evzerything likes Szora does to youz?" Groaned Axel, not really liking the difference between the two twin boys.

"Because Sora knows I'm right, since I never lie to him, most of the time," Riku corrected when Axel glared at him, "and Roxas likes getting his way."

"He ranz away from home tom lives wiz me…" Axel said slowly. Riku raised an eyebrow at him, "What does that have to do with anything?"

"Wha?" Axel asked, looking confused.

"You just said 'Roxas ran away from home to live with me'," Riku repeated. Axel widened his eyes in surprise, "I did?"

"Yeah, you did," Riku confirmed and drank a swig of the alcohol.

"Well," Axel slurred and slumped on the counter, "he really did, didn't he? If he really did do all that for me, then he must really love me!" He smiled.

'_You finally figure that out?' _Riku thought, but decided not to say anything.

"All right, you're drunk enough, Axel," Riku put money on the counter. "Let's go home, Sora's probably done watching the documentary, which Marluxia forced him to watch before I left, about how flowers grow."

"Nos," Axel slurred, "Yous gose back to Szora, I'llz walk back to Rox-ass."

"No, I don't think that would be a good idea, Axel," Riku's face was blank.

"Why not?" The redhead asked.

"You're drunk."

"A lizzle."

"_A lot_,"

"Just gose." The redhead whined.

"No, Axel,"

"Please? I'llz be finse. I'd calls yous tommorowz."

"Fine, but if you die or get kidnapped it wasn't my fault."

"Kayz"

* * *

"Hey cutie,"

Axel stopped and turned his head to face the voice who dare call him cute, other than his little Roxas.

"Wanna go to my place?"

A nice looking woman stepped out of the shadows. Her make-up was slightly smudged a little and her hair was slightly wild. Her curves were nice but didn't stand out. A nice middle woman.

"Wha?"

"Come on, let's go," The woman persisted.

"Gose where?" Axel asked confused. Maybe she was in trouble?

"I'll take you to a place where you'll feel _special_..." She said seductively.

Axel watched her with wide eyes as she moved closer. The unknown woman put her hands on his 'private place' and started to move.

Axel moaned at the pleasure. "If you come with me," She whispered and licked his ear, "I'll make you feel more than just this,"

Axel gasped, "Al-alright..."

* * *

"Ungh…" Axel moaned and sat up. He had a killer hangover. He moaned at the pain and he blinked and looked at his surroundings. This wasn't his house or room. "…Roxas?" He whispered, at the small blond lump next to him.

He pulled down he covers and widened his eyes and gasped. The hangover was forgotten just by the sight of the woman next to him. This wasn't Roxas.

"Holy shit." He muttered.

* * *

"Hey, you're back," Roxas murmured.

"Yeah, sorry I took so long, we lost track of time," Axel tried his best to keep a forced smile instead of a forced one. Why did he cheat on Roxas? The love of his life?

"Oh really?" Roxas yawned. "Come to bed, we'll take care of your hangover tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay," Axel whispered and got into the sheets with Roxas.

He and Roxas lived together since Roxas turned 18 which wasn't long ago. Roxas always talked about leaving his home to go live with Axel because Roxas's mother didn't like the age difference between the two boys and always tried to to break them apart. Roxas's and Sora's father was okay with his son's dating older boys, Axel was 25 and Riku was 22, Sora being 18 also, after he nearly made Riku and Axel crap themselves when the twins' father had a 'friendly talk' with the boys.

It was still night time so that was good. He took at least a ten minute shower over at Larxene's house, he learned her name, and then went home. "Godnight Azelm," Roxas murmered.

"Goodnight Roxas.

* * *

"I'm going to work, 'kay?" Roxas fixed his red and black scarf through the mirror. Roxas was worked at a cafe with Riku. They were practically the only reason why people still went to that cafe, the food was also awesome. Since the two joined to worked there, many people started to fill in to see and be waitered by the two hott boys.

"Alright, love." Axel said tiredly. Roxas smiled and kissed his boyfriend on the lips and then forehead. "I'll be back soon just try to stay out of trouble, okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, sure." Axel smiled, or at least tried to, "Bye Roxas."

"Bye."

* * *

"You what?" Riku, Vexen, Marluxia, Sora, and Zexion all gasped.

"I cheated on Roxas," Axel repeated shamefully. "Please-" He didn't get to finish because a small, yet deadly, fist hit him on the jaw. "Ah!" He cried in shock. He looked up and there standing before him was Sora. "Sor-" Sora punched him again with so much force he fell off the chair. Then the kicking started. Finally Riku made Sora stop.

"You bastard!" Sora screamed. "How dare you fucking cheat on _my _little brother!?" It took some time to calm Sora and he was finally calmed but still kept glaring at Axel.

"I know. It's my entire fault," Axel continued.

Sora stood up and started to move to the door. "Sora where are you going?" Riku asked.

"I'm going to go tell Roxas," Sora said.

"No!" Everyone looked at Axel.

"I'll do it."

"No you won't!" Sora glared. "You'll just lie!"

"Sora, you know I love Roxas with all of my heart," Axel said sadly, "Then why did you cheat on him?!" Sora yelled.

Axel looked down. Why did he?

"…Fine but you have to tell him today or I'll be back and set _you _on fire." Sora threatened before leaving the house. The others soon followed.

"I'm sorry…"

* * *

"Hey Axel? I'm home!" Axel looked up from staring at the picture of a smiling Roxas; he knew he'd probably never get to see it again.

'_This is it…'_ Axel thought regretfully.

"… Hey babe," He greeted aloud.

"Where are you?" Roxas asked.

"Bedroom," Axel answered.

About a minute later Roxas was in their bedroom, smiling. He laughed when he tackled the redhead to the bed and also attacked him with his lips.

Axel felt guilt in stomach and softly pushed Roxas away.

"Axe? What's wrong?" Roxas asked a bit worried.

"I… I'm sorry… Rox," Axel looked down and sat at the end of the bed, back facing Roxas.

"For what?" Roxas asked and hugged Axel from the behind.

"I… don't want to tell you…" Axel felt like crap.

"Why not? I'll try not to be mad and I'll try to forgive you," Roxas kissed his cheek.

"You won't forgive me," Axel continued.

Before Roxas can even respond Axel turned his head and softly kissed him.

The kiss was gentle and almost felt like they had never kissed and this was their first kiss in ages.

"I cheated on you…" Axel whispered when he leaned back.

Roxas widened his eyes, shocked. "W-what?" He sputtered.

"When we went drinking to the bar," Axel admitted shamefully, lowering his head as to not look at Roxas directly, "I got too drunk and told Riku I'd be walking home and when I was almost home, this girl named Larxene started touching me and I guess I lost control and went with her. Then we started to, well you know… and when I woke up, I wasn't home and it wasn't you next to me. I'm so sorry Roxas…"

"…" Roxas said nothing as he got off the bed and walked out the door.

"…So damn sorry…" Axel whispered, a tear rolling down his cheek.

* * *

"It's been two years, Axel," A familiar voice said, "You're still not over him, are you?"

Axel looked up from his Corona beer bottle. How he hated that thing. This thing was the cause of him loosing his Roxas and he was still drinking it!

Axel was once again found in a bar. And once again Riku was the one who found him.

"He was my Roxas," He whispered, saddened. "He was _mine_. I still want him to be mine but… I don't know… I still love him, you know?"

Riku smiled sadly, "Roxas… he's doing well. Sora says he stopped moping but still spaces out a lot. I think Roxas still likes you but I'm not sure."

"I wouldn't blame Roxy," Axel sighed and took a swig, "I just hope if he gets another boyfriend, he'll treat him much better than I ever did."

"Axel, stop talking," Riku sat next to Axel, on the couch, "_No one _could treat Roxas better than you did."

"Shut up, Riku. I _cheated_ on him."

"You were _drunk_."

"Would you cheat on Sora?"

"Never."

"I don't think you'd say the same if you were drunk and having some blonde pressing up against you and-"

"Okay. I get it."

"Imwesmenbmyphalt," Axel murmured.

"Yes, we all know."

* * *

"Axel, I have something to say…"

Axel looked up. "Yes, Sora?"

"I never did apologize for yelling at you, right? I'm sorry…"

"Sora you have nothing to apologize for," Axel sighed and leaned further into his pillow.

"Still I'm sorry," there was a short silence. "and there's someone else that would like to say they're sorry as well."

"Later… depressed…" He muttered.

"Stop being so depressed, Axel," a very familiar voice laughed, "You're going to make me depressed and then you'll be all 'stop being so emo…'-"

"Roxas!?" Axel's head snapped up. Sure enough there was his blond beauty.

"Hey, Axe…" Roxas blushed.

"Roxas!"

Sora laughed and smiled when he saw Axel get up and tackle Roxas to the ground gently, and decided to leave.

"Roxas? This _is_ you right? I'm not going crazy?" Axel put both of his hands to Roxas' cheeks.

"Yes this is me," Roxas grinned.

Roxas did look different. He looked no more like a 15 or 16 year-old, he now looked like an _18 _year-old, well Roxas was already 18 and now is 20 while Axel was 25 and now 27, no, Roxas looked _beautiful_. Even more than before.

"You look so gorgeous!" Axel gasped.

"Thanks, I guess," He mumbled.

"Sorry, let me help you up," Axel got off and held his hand out for Roxas to stand.

"…So… how's it going for you?" Axel asked and sat back on the bed.

"I'm doing well," Roxas said awkwardly.

"Erm… yeah…" Axel muttered.

"Look, Axel-"

"Yes?"

"I just want to say 'I'm sorry'!"

"Why? You have nothing to apologize for."

"Yes I do. I'm sorry for walking out on you."

"You don't have to apologize for that. I'm sorry. I _still_ am."

"Axel…"

"Just… promise me, if you get another boyfriend, let him treat you better than I did…" Roxas tackled Axel, pinning the bigger, taller, and older boy on the bed.

"Axel, stop apologizing, okay?" Roxas glared. He forgot how beautiful he looked angry.

"No one on this whole world treated me better than you did."

Axel felt a familiar sense of déjà vu. "I _cheated _on you, Roxas! I should have had never done that!"

"You were drunk, Axel," Roxas laid his head on Axel chest and relaxed, his voice getting softer, "Axel… you were drunk and some lady was pressing up against you. I forgive you…"

"How could you forgive me so easily?" _'I can't even do that'_ Axel thought.

"Because I love you,"

Axel's heart fluttered. Roxas kissed Axel.

"I'll forgive you, no matter what you have done," Roxas kissed Axel again.

"Even if I destroyed your phone?"

"Yes,"

"Melted your precious sea-salt ice cream?"

"Yup,"

"Set fire on your bed?"

"We share a bed? Mm-hmm,"

"Humiliate you?"

"Yeah…"

"Snap at you?"

"Yep."

"Beat up Sora?"

"I'll kill you."

Axel laughed.

**  


* * *

801: 08/13/08 9:43 (9:43 PM) **

**TEWG: SORRY IT'S SO SUCK-ITH. I JUST WOKE UP AND NEED TO HURRY FOR AKUROKU DAY! YAY I'M SO EXCITED. **

**801: I'm gonna play Kingdom Hearts II **_**all**_** day, and there's nothing you can do about it. :p **

**TEWG: SPEAKING OF WHICH, WHEN IS IT RIKUSORA DAY??**


End file.
